


A Place to Stay

by RebelSugarcube



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky has a little farm, Bucky loves Steve's beard, Comedy (just a little), Fluff, Goats, Love, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve loves Bucky's man bun, bucky and kids, extremely soft, soft, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelSugarcube/pseuds/RebelSugarcube
Summary: "Have you ever looked at something so perfect and felt so afraid of losing it? Because nothing lasts forever, but for a moment it's yours and only yours. Doesn't that makes you feel guilty?" Bucky asked, his gaze still focused in the sunset and the sky, amazed by how all the colors changed every time the sun went down, like a canvas that had every single color on it.Steve smiled and looked at Bucky like if he were the only person in the world in that moment, at least, the only person that mattered. "I have."..................................................................................Or the one where Bucky and Steve are reunited for the first time in Wakanda.





	A Place to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know, Steve and Bucky's reunion in Infinity War was NOT the first time they saw each other. So here it is, the first time they met each other after two years. Notice I wrote this based in the Infinity War scenes and many interviews. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

"Haven't we done enough for today?" Sam Wilson asked, his breathing was heavy and drops of sweat covered his forehead, he had escaped as fast as he could not to be discovered by government agents.

"More like haven't we done enough for two years?" Natasha replied, she was busy shooting at the remaining agents who were still following them; she was only trying to earn some time while Steve and Sam escaped. After a long chase, the three of them found an alley where to hide, the agents where gone.

"They recognized us, seems like we are criminals in every part of the world." Steve finally said while trying to catch his breath.

"But these guys wanted to kill us, will the American government do anything in their power to catch us? Even kill us?" Sam asked.

Natasha took a deep breath, she placed her short blonde hair behind her ears. "Most likely not, but they are willing to do anything to catch their most wanted criminal." She said as she looked at Steve.

Steve placed his head between his hands,thinking about their next move,his sandy blonde hair was longer and he had finally allowed a beard to grow in his face.

"You're right, we've done enough for now" Steve said as he looked at Sam and Natasha, they were one of the few trustworthy persons Steve had left and the only ones who agreed to follow him in each of these secret missions. "I think we should take a break."

Sam raised one of his eyebrows "A break? What do you mean?"

"Stop all this, at least for a while, I know you two have other stuff left to do. We'll stop now and continue when we think it's safe, I can't keep risking you two, you've already done enough for me."

Natasha placed her hand on her hip "You know we'll always be ready for anything, no matter what." Steve smiled at Natasha. "But you might be right, the last few days we've called the attention of too many, stopping for a while will be less suspicious."

"Meaning they would stop following us." Sam added. "What was the point of changing our appearance if they still recognize us anywhere? Except for Steve and his Santa Claus beard of course"

Steve laughed, Sam always knew how to make every situation less uncomfortable.

"We'll split then?" Natasha asked.

"Just for a while, but we'll keep in touch, keep your communicators on and be ready when I tell you" Steve said.

"Good, I still have some businesses to attend. Take care, gentlemen, and don't cause more trouble" Natasha said as she left the alley.

Steve and Sam watched as Natasha left, each of her footsteps was precise, she carefully left and checked every corner, just to make sure no one else was following her.

"What? You also have 'some business to attend'?" Sam asked Steve.

Steve sighed, then he looked at Sam with a soft smile. "I do."

 

* * *

 

T'Challa was wandering through the halls of the Wakandan palace when he received the message. Captain Rogers was coming back.

"He has been gone for a while now" Shuri said, T'Challa had searched for his little sister until he finally found her in her laboratory.

"Captain Rogers wouldn't be back unless it was something important, or if was an emergency" T'Challa said as he watched how Shuri worked in a new project.

"Or maybe he's just tired and wants to come back, stop worrying big brother. Everyone wants to visit Wakanda nowadays."

T'Challa smiled "By the way, I know you have been working on a present for our guest, isn't that right, Shuri?"

Shuri rolled her eyes "It was supposed to be a surprise for him, please don't tell him."

"I will not tell Barnes, I just want to know how is the new arm going" T'Challa replied.

Shuri pressed a button and a holographic image of an arm appeared. " A hundred percent made of vibranium, much better and resistent than the last one, able to take any kind of hits or scratches, and it has a brand new color."

"You never cease to amaze me, Shuri." T'Challa said as he placed his hand in Shuri's shoulder. "I should be going, Captain Rogers said he would be here soon. Where's Barnes? I'm guessing he would like to see him."

"Barnes is still in that little farm of his, now get out of my lab and go to welcome the Captain, your sandals keep stressing me."

T'Challa smiled and did as Shuri said, a few hours later a Quinjet crossed through the Wakandan sky and slowly started to descend, once it landed Steve Rogers hopped out of it and was received by T'Challa.

"It's good to see you again your majesty" Steve said as he greeted T'Challa.

"Well it's always nice to have you back, Captain." T'Challa added. "Things have been different since the last time you were here, but right now there seems to be nothing to worry about."

Steve smiled, he really liked Wakanda, everything always seemed to be in peace, people lived in their own way and things coexisted in perfect harmony with one another. Steve wished to enjoy the wonders Wakanda offered every day, if only he had someone to share them with.

After more exchanging of words between Steve and T'Challa, Shuri ran out of her lab at a break neck speed. "You're here!" She shouted from a distance until she finally approached Steve.

"It's good to see you again princess Shuri. I-"

"He doesn't know you're here, why don't you go and visit him?" Shuri said with excitement.

Steve was confused, could Shuri really be talking about Bucky? The last time he saw Bucky he was still in cryo. Was she talking about visiting Bucky in the cryogenic chamber? Because Steve had done that a million times; softly whispering to the chamber, knowing very well Bucky wouldn't answer back, waiting every day for that thing to open, waiting to have the old Bucky back someday. Steve carried that burden in his chest, knowing he had finally found Bucky again, but losing him because he thought it was the best for everyone. 

 _But I am not everyone, it's not the best_. Steve wanted to tell him that day, but he respected Bucky's decision and wanted only the best for him.

 _If only you knew how much I miss you_ Steve whispered every day to that stupid chamber, only for the sound of silence to reply back

"Captain?" Shuri asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just lost in thoughts." Steve lied, he was simply distracted and he was in no mood to visit that chamber again, to make that hollow in his heart bigger, seeing Bucky in that chamber and being unable to help him made Steve feel pointless.

"Oh dear Captain" Shuri said as she laughed. "He's awake, we cured him, and he's ready to see you. I can take you with him, if you want."

Steve's blue eyes filled with joy, those diamonds eyes were radiating happiness only because one thought crossed his mind: he was going to see Bucky again, the real Bucky, his Bucky.

Steve offered Shuri a huge smile, his heart was beating fast and Shuri noticed he could not hide his excitement.

"Follow me, Captain."

* * *

 

"I still can't believe it"

"What?"

"Even with only one arm, the White Wolf is still stronger than us!"

Two kids discussed as they watched how Bucky carried some heavy sacks with seeds. The two Wakandan kids could only watch in awe how the 'White Wolf' carried another sack, and another using only one arm. Once he was finished, Bucky sat down and looked at himself: sweaty, dirty, with a long and tangled hair and a beard that he had allowed to grow; he was wearing simple clothes and a colorful scarf the kids had sewed for him, it covered the part where his arm was missing. He felt tired, not because of carrying the sacks, but mentally tired, broken, he had been out of cryo for a while now, but he couldn't stop the feeling of fatigue and emptiness, he couldn't stop thinking there was something missing.

"You're one the strongest men I've ever seen" one of the kids said, they had all gathered around Bucky, one of them offered some water to him and Bucky gladly accepted it.

"Well, for your age you're pretty strong too, you also helped me to carry those things." Bucky said with a smile to one of the kids, the kid could only giggle in response.

"Oh no, your hair." A little girl exclaimed as she approached Bucky. "It's loose again, I'll have to do another bun!" She said as she touched Bucky's hair. Bucky let her grab his hair while she carefully gathered half of the long brown hair and tied it into a little half bun. "There, it should stay there now". 

Bucky touched the back of his head and felt the bun, he smiled at the girl. "Thank you, young lady." The girl smiled back and hugged him, Bucky was surprised at such a cute and innocent gesture, he simply hugged her back.

The kids were still gathered around Bucky, simply talking. They followed Bucky everywhere, they even helped him to feed some goats. "You're a really good farmer, and the goats seem to like you" the kids used to say. Just as they were finishing feeding the goats, another kid came running towards them.

"The Patriotic Wolf is here!" The other kid told Bucky and the others, everyone looked confused until Bucky found out what was he talking about. In the distance he could see two figures: one of them was clearly Princess Shuri but the other...

Bucky's crystal eyes widened so much it seemed they were about to pop out of his face, his jaw might have fallen to the floor, but for the first time in what felt like forever, a huge smiled formed in his face, only one word escaped his mouth:

"Steve."

The kids ran toward Steve, gathering around him, Steve smiled and greeted each of them.

"Patriotic Wolf, where is your uniform?" One of them asked.

"I decided not to wear it today." Steve replied, still smiling; kids were so young, so innocent, so happy.

"Kids, come with me please, I want you to help me with something." Shuri told them, she left and all of them followed her. Shuri knew this moment was important for the Captain and Barnes, so she decided to leave them alone.

Steve kept walking towards Bucky, he wanted to run, he wanted to be next to him as soon as possible.

Once the two of them were face to face everything seemed to be clearer, no one else existed in the world but them, and only them.

Bucky's smiled had not faded since the moment he saw Steve. "Well, just look at you" Bucky said as he stared at Steve, he had changed so much, but he would always recognize Steve because of one thing: his eyes. Steve's eyes had not changed, not even a little, ever since the 1940's Bucky knew he would always recognize Steve because of those blue orbs, he could get lost in Steve's eyes forever, every time he stared at them he felt right, he felt at home. "A long time ago I taught you how to shave, you forgot about that already?" Bucky said, he was amazed to see Steve with a beard and with long hair, he had never seen him like this before; but he liked the new style in every single way.

Steve laughed "I think you should look at yourself too, Buck. You've forgotten about shaving too?"

Bucky laughed, he was genuinely laughing for what felt like the first time."Steve, I-"

But before Bucky could finish talking Steve hugged him, he wrapped his strong arms around Bucky's back. Just like the little girl before, Bucky was surprised but he didn't think twice to return the hug. Bucky caressed Steve's back, he noticed his hair was longer, even after all these years, after all the changes, they still fitted into each other's arms, like if they were made to embrace each other and only them. Steve hugged him harder, both of his chests were pressed together, Bucky could feel Steve's heartbeat close to his, he knew Steve was not planning to let him go.

"Ssssh, hey, it's okay Stevie." Bucky said as he caressed Steve's hair, he knew Steve was softly sobbing in his shoulder. "You're here, I'm here, isn't that the most important thing?" Bucky continued to softly whisper in his ear, he could still feel Steve's strong heartbeat.

"I'm not planning on losing you again." Steve finally said. "Not again." Steve whispered in Bucky's ear.

"But I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you, I'm here" Bucky replied. "Come with me." Bucky said, he grabbed Steve's hand, locking their fingers together. "There are many things we have to talk about."

Steve and Bucky walked around the farm, Bucky asked Steve about his last whereabouts, where had he been, what had he been doing, he even kept asking about his new hair and beard.

"I could shave it if you don't like it." Steve said between laughter. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? That beard might be one of the best things that has happened to you. You're keeping the beard." Bucky replied, they were still walking around the little farm, their hands still joined together, not letting go not even for one single moment.

They finally sat down, the sun had begun to set in Wakanda. Bucky's man bun was loose again, but it was impossible for him to try to do it with only one hand.

"Let me help you." Steve said, he carefully started to untangle Bucky's hair with his fingers and slowly started to create the half bun again. "You did this with only one hand?"

"The kids did it." Bucky answered.

Steve finished with doing the bun. "Done, it looks good on you."

Bucky touched the back of his head and could feel the bun was finally in the right place. "Thanks, Steve."

"Are those goats yours? You were never a huge fan of animals" Steve asked as he watched how the animals ate grass peacefully.

"Not really, the kids own them, but they say I should take care of them too. Only one of those is really mine." Bucky said, he could not erase the smile from his face.

"Let me guess, the little brown goat is yours, isn't it?" Steve said as he pointed to a small goat who seemed to start getting ready to take a nap.

"Oh Rogers, you're so smart, his name is Twig by the way."

Steve shook his head as he laughed, was this really happening? He was back in Wakanda, Bucky by his side as they watched some goats and simply enjoyed each other's company. Nothing else mattered, no one else to care about, just the two of them in the world and it all felt right. Steve wanted to stay there forever, he never wanted this moment to end.

"For how long have you been out of cryo?" Steve said, breaking the silence after a long moment.

Bucky shrugged "I don't remember, a couple of weeks now, I guess. I only know, I can finally get a decent night of sleep, no words to haunt me, my memories are slowly coming back; they help me to keep the nightmares away, specially the memories about you."

Steve's lips crooked into a small smile, he finally had Bucky with him, somehow everything shifted and it was like if a part of him had gone and it had finally returned.

Bucky smiled into the distance. "I even remember one of your first dates, you were in a restaurant and the girl said she had to go to the bathroom but then-"

"But then it turned out she didn't go to the bathroom, she left the restaurant, left me there waiting for her while she had already gone home. You'll never let me forget that, right Buck?"

Bucky threw his head backwards, laughing. "No." Bucky continued laughing. "No, because you were never meant to be with her, you're only meant to be with someone else." Bucky said as he placed his head in Steve's shoulder, Steve placed his head on top of Bucky's and then locked their hands together again.

"Just looked at that." Bucky said soflty as he watched how the sunset was finally ending; how the last rays of sunshine touched the hills of Wakanda. Bucky looked at Steve and noticed how the last rays of sun blended perfectly with his long hair, how the sunlight made his blue eyes seem like perfect diamonds; the whole blue sky was reflected in Steve's eyes.

"Have you ever looked at something so perfect and felt so afraid of losing it? Because nothing lasts forever, but for a moment it's yours and only yours. Doesn't that makes you feel guilty?" Bucky asked, his gaze still focused in the sunset and the sky, amazed by how all the colors changed every time the sun went down, like a canvas that had every single color on it.

Steve smiled and looked at Bucky like if he were the only person in the world in that moment, at least, the only person that mattered. "I have."

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand, not planning to let go and holding Steve tight, afraid once again that he would lose him.

"What's next for us, Steve? What are we going to do?"

Steve sighed, he kissed the top of Bucky's head carefully, then he kissed Bucky's hand, which was still locked with his. "I think we should not worry about that right now, as long as you're with me nothing else matters."

 

 


End file.
